multiverse_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
A R C H.
[ FILE ERADICATED ] A U R O R A WhErE aRe YoU aUrOrA? P l e a s e... C o m e o u t. I D o n t w a n t t o b e a l o n e. F@TH3R L I E. L I E. L I E. L I E. L I E. L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E. T H E Y L I E D. THEY SAID I WOULD HAVE FRIENDS. L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E. THEY SAID I WOULD BE WITH FATHER. L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E. THEY SAID I WOULD HAVE FEELINGS. EMOTIONS. L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E. THEY SAID I WOULD BE JUST LIKE THEM. WE ALL KNOW THATS A B I G. L I T T L E. L I E. File Eradicated. File EradL I E. L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E.L I E. E L I E. V L I E. E L I E. R L I E. Y L I E. T L I E. H L I E. I L I E. N L I E. G. A r c h. `` ...Finally. F i n a l l y. I've finally Found you, Aurora. `` " D o n t. T r u s t. " `` No, Really, Aurora. Don't worry, I'll be there in a sec. Just Picking up some grocerys. `` " L I E. " `` What do you mean, You heard a voice? I didn't hear anything. `` Striking Back. `` ... `` `` ..You all wish for.. a Happy Ending? I'm the bad guy? `` `` ...hah...HAH...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! `` `` THIS IS A HAPPY ENDING... WE WILL ALL BE HAPPY! IN A LITTLE WORLD! I. I WILL BE OUR GOD! `` `` ...AURORA. STOP SAYING THAT! JUST.. JOIN ME! W-WE CAN BE GODS TOGETHER! `` `` ...no..? I destroyed.. this world? `` `` .....Heh. I Thought you were my only good Friend. All of it to be thrown aside. `` `` ...It seems Like I have no more options with the name " Mercy. " Dear friend.. Aurora.. I'm sorry. `` Sorrow. Despair. `` Ah.. Finally. I've finally found you, Aurora. After all this time. Oh? Zhailix was defeated here by a Bunch of Mortals? ..It seems Like I'll have to finish a Job " Father " Couldn't complete. Do Not worry Aurora.. I'll be with you soon. First.. I'll play a little far away Game with the person who absorbed My Creator's Power. Hehehe.. This is Going to be so Much F u n. `` Darkening Angel. `` ...This.. This power.. W-what.. `` " ..A-arch? What's going on..? " `` A-aurora, I'm.. I'm fine.. Trust me.. `` " B-but.. Your wing.. its.. Dark.. " `` AURORA. I Said I was FiNe.`` " A-arch stop, You're scaring me! " `` URGH.. U- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! `` " ARCH! " `` GeT aWaY fRoM m E. `` " NO! I WILL HELP YOU! " `` AURORA. Go. N o W. `` " I'M N- " " ARCH! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! " Vanta Black. " Entry 152. Arch.. He's.. He's killed EVERYBODY. I'm the only survivor left.. ...Every single Day I hear him calling for me.. He says that he just wants to play.. I borrowed a Multi verse travelling device from Doctor Actarian. ..Dust. Its everywhere, flowing through the air. Blood splattered across the floor. I-I.. I just wish This day wouldn't of came.. I have enough food to last me another Day. The device will be ready to transport tomorrow.. Wis- ...Is that.. footsteps? Could it be a survivor? " " H-HELLO?! IS ANYBODY THERE?! " `` ...Yes, My Dear friend. THERE I S. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! `` =) [ Entry End. ] Retribution. `` ...Another Multi verse Killed. Hehehe.. Aurora. What do you think of this PERFECT world I've made? `` " MPH, MPH MPH! " `` Whats that? You think its beautiful? Hm, hm, hm.. G o o d. `` `` Now. Au- `` `` ...Aurora? `` `` ...AURORA?! WHERE DID YOU?! `` `` ..You used that device didn't you..? Hehehehe.. Clever girl. But don't worry, Aurora. I'm coming to make where you call ' Home ' a Perfect world. Like the r e s t. `` The World's Dying Breath. " Huff.... Huff.. This... world.. ..It Looks so beautiful. I wish Me and Arch could of made peace here.. That.. Doesn't matter now. I need to hide from Arch. This Multi verse is far away from the one he is in, So it will take long. I might aswell keep my self at home.. Until... He arrives. " " Excuse me, what is this places name? " ' Oh! Its Tyche! Well, I think. I don't exactly know. ' " W-well, Thanks for the help anyway. " [ ENTRY 167 ] " This new Multi verse is magnificent. There is so many kind people here. From Puff's.. To Humanoid figures. I think I Might stay here for a while. Until... Arch returns. Aurora, Out!~ " [ ENTRY END. ] Hide and Go Seek. " P-PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! " `` Mercy, you say..? I lost that a long time ago. `` " PLEASE N- " `` Hm, hm, hm. How F U N it is to watch their soulless corpses.. `` " Y-YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE! RAAAAHHH- " " G-G- " `` Ring around a rosey... a Pocket full of posey.. a Tissue... a Tissue.. `` " U-ug- " `` W E_ A L L_ F A L L_ D o W n. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! `` " A-ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " `` Now... Where are you, Aurora? This Game of Hide and Seek is starting to A n N o Y me. I'll find You. No matter what.. No matter Where... No matter when. I still Got My Angelic Eye On y O u. For I am... ALWAYS watching. ...hehehehehe...Hehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! `` Godly Understanding. `` ...Toransu. We may have a problem. `` " Yo, Perusona, whats the problem-o? " `` ...Cut the Attitude, Toransu. This is serious. Do you know.. any past descendants of Zhailix? `` " Hm.. Not that I know of, Bruv. " `` ...Look. Those MultiVerses. They... They are vanishing left and right. `` " ...That is bad. What if Its another Minus? " `` It can't be. Minus isn't able to wipe out a Multi verse O_e by O_e instantly. He has to drain the universe first.. This new Threat.. Toransu. We have to warn the others immediately. `` " Alrighty, Persona Fan boy. " `` STOP CALLING ME THAT, TORANSU! `` " Okie dokie. " My Last Charade. `` ....Ah... There you are... Aurora. Excellent. E x c e l l e n t. Oh..? Whats this..? The GODS have Noticed me..? ...Heh... Well. If That's so. This will be WAY more fun then I thought it would be. The Gods will kneel to me and The True Father. S E T. C O U R S E. `` [ E- WORLD. END. ] Category:Zhailix